pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Rhythm Bokerdole
Information Rhythm Bokerdole (リズム ''ボーカドール ) ''is a Pop type idol and her signature brand is Dreaming Angel . Her theme colour is . she is Prxpara's third character . Appearance Unawakened form = Rhythm has curious back eyes and long sky blue hair tied in two pigtails . she wears a pair of lovely pink ribbon on top of her silver headphones . she is always seen wearing the Dreaming Angel brand . |-| Awakened form = she has calm black eyes and has the same hairstyle as before . she wears a gold set of headphones and golden crown on her head . Personality Rhythm was clueless girl . She didn't know much words and used to copy what her sister does . but after Yuki teaches her friendship , promises and other things , she came more independent . she snaps her Pri-ticket to thank Yuki for teaching her , but she collapsed. Yuki then performs a live to thank Rhythm the happiness she had brought to her during this time , magically she is reborn again , but she has lost most of her memories and must start everything again . she is now very cheerful and hopes to make friends with everyone in Pripara . she likes to play with Miku in the mornings and do idol trainings in the afternoons with her older sister . Etymology Rhythm ( リズム ) '''her first name is made up with katakana, which means rhythm in Japanese '''Bokerdole ( ''ボーカドール )'' her last name is also made up with katakana , which means vocal doll in Japanese '' Coords casual coords = * ''PriPara Nurse Healing Coord * Fairy Tale Clock Coord * Dream Heart Lace L Coord * Devi-gel Mix Coord * Angelic Mauve Coord * Sweet Milky Ange Coord |-| cyalume coords = * Silky Heart Cyalume Coord Backstory Rhythm is Actually born from the wishes Yuki made before .Yuki had dreamed of being a perfect idol in Pripara when she is little, and because of her dreams Rhythm was born in Yuki's bag when the day Yuki got her own Priticket .When Yuki is scanning her ticket to perform her Debut live , she accidentally scanned Rhythm's Pri-ticket and because of this accident, her debut live is cancelled. Yuki doesn't want a sister because she said she couldn't handle that much stuff , but seeing Rhythm doesn't have a family she accepted her as her younger sister . As a older sister , Yuki taught Rhythm about Prism lives and other daily life stuffs . At the beginning , Rhythm copies what Yuki does , by as Yuki taught her more things , she started to become independent. To thank Yuki teaching her , Rhythm snapped her Pri-ticket to thank Yuki , but Rhythm collapses. To thank her , Yuki performs a live performance to thank the happiness Rhythm saved her , magically she is reborn , but most of her memory was forgotten and she must begin everything again . Although she is now an awakened vocal doll , her prism voice remains the same as before . Relationships Yuki Shirogane : her adopted older sister Miku Bokerdole : their friends in Pripara , they usually play together when Yuki is having school . Pinon : She admires Pinon's Pop character , she hopes to have her own perfect Pop character style Performances * Rhythm's Debut Live * Miku & Rhythm Duo Live Trivia * she is a Pop type idol * her birthday falls on March 3rd , which makes her Pisces * she is a vocal doll created inside pripara * she shares the same brand with Miku bokerdole * she has the same mic with Kanon , Pinon , Junon and Jewlie * she has the legendary prism voice but it is unstable * she is a top class idol * she likes to chat with Miku * she currently doesn't have a team Category:Idol Category:Vocal Doll Category:Prism Voice Category:Unmei Challenge Category:ParaPrincess Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Second Academy Festival Category:ParaPri Category:Dreaming angel user Category:Pop Idols Category:Female Category:Non-human Category:Original Characters Category:Idols Category:Prxpara (user)